<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeth Tooth by caprice_business</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561356">Sweeth Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business'>caprice_business</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Michimiya Yui is a Good Friend, Pining Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is Bad at Feelings, Sawamura Daichi-centric, Strangers to Friends, Sugawara Koushi is an Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Strangers</p><p>Daichi had a bit of a sweet tooth, but sometimes, things were just too sweet. Sugawara Koushi was the perfect example of that. He was sweet in way more ways than one, and Daichi still couldn't get enough.</p><p>Or: Daichi pines for Suga, Michimiya is a supportive mom, and Suga owns a Sweet Shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daisuga Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DaiSugaWeek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweeth Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading my entry for Daisuga Week 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daichi was emotionally distraught and panicked. There was this guy from 1-C. He didn’t know who he was, nor would he be able to muster up the courage to walk up to him and say hello. The student’s hair was a beautiful soft grey, the roots coloured ash. Their eyes were an intriguing hazel, they were swirling pools of curiosity and warmth. Their skin was pale, but it wasn’t the unhealthy pale, it was that pale described in fairytales, the white as snow kind of thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just way too...distracting. Yes, that angelic face was too damn distracting. Irritating. It was enough to make Daichi have the urge to throw him...into his arms...and hug him forever. And it was enough to make Daichi want to punch him...softly...with his lips, and caress his cheek and all that other sappy couple shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Daichi was head over heels for the dubbed angel of 1-C.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the guy’s name was Sugawara Koushi --damn, even his name was pretty-- and he knew that the guy’s been studying in Karasuno since middle school and that he was apparently in a relationship with someone, but they killed themselves last year. He also knew that they play setter in volleyball, and can play tennis too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi deeply inhaled the scent of the red bean pancake he was eating, sending a side glance to his friend Michimiya, who looked at him with a deadpanned, unimpressed expression. Why did Daichi decide to snoop around and collect this information? He wasn’t too sure himself, he just wanted to know more about the guy. He may have also done some information on their previous partner, which was also a guy, and it was rather unfortunate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was aware of how he was crossing the line between admiration to obsession, but fuck him gently with a chainsaw. The man was alluring, it was as if he took a bite off the forbidden fruit and couldn’t get enough. He was intoxicated, addicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michimiya was concerned, and she had the right to be, Daichi had fallen way too deep, just like some of the other guys and gals in her class. This really won’t do! She’s just concerned for him. In her four years of knowing Daichi, he had never acted like…like this. It was such a drastic change from the earnest and honest Daichi. She’d consider this a downgrade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But being the supersonic supportive friend she was, decided to push him into the right direction. “Daichi, as your friend and platonic mother, I just have to say, this ain’t a good colour on you,” Michimiya remarked as she ran her hand through her hair, frustratedly sipping on her banana milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed. “Well, what do you want me to do?” Yeah, Michi, what do you want me to do? He knew that she knew that he was a nervously panicked gay wreck. He’s bad at feelings, especially since this was his first, actual, fully-fledged crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. Just go talk to the damn guy.” Michimiya deadpanned as she patted his back. That’s all he needs to do, talk to him. He can not keep this up forever. He can’t keep watching Sugawara’s shadow, he had his own life he had to deal with?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Daichi replied hastily as he bit into his pancake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to watch you lose your shit to some pretty boy like everybody else. Okay? You should go and conversate.” Michimiya said, adding emphasis to conversate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how am I supposed to do that?” Daichi asked as he turned to face her, arm crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody and their grandma knows where Sugawara lives, Daichi, Yo can go talk to him at his shop. Problem solved.” Michimiya stated smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I don’t want to?” Daichi challenged, a smirk on his lips as if challenging her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just have to get Asahi, Daichi. He’ll haul your ass to the shop.” She countered, victoriously sipping on her milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he won't do that,” Daichi said, slightly concerned. Asahi won’t do that to him, right? He wasn’t going to haul Daichi’s sad, gay ass to Sugawara. He was too soft for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “He will if I cash in my favour.” She paused, throwing the carton in the lidless trash can nearby. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll go, but you need to help me think of something to talk about,” Daichi said as he pursed his lips into a thin line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michimiya paused to think.“Volleyball, it’s a common interest you two have if the rumours are correct. He plays-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setter, exactly the position our club’s lacking.” Daichi continued. Tashiro would be ecstatic if he managed to bring in another member, especially since they were kind of lacking. Daichi had to be wing spiker, blocker and libero whenever they tried to have a practice match, and honestly, another member would be heaven-sent for everyone in the club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? You could ask Asahi too if you think that isn’t enough.” Michimiya continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asahi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara was the only one in his art class who willingly befriended him. They’re on pretty good terms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he tell me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’d ask him to get information for you.” Michimiya deadpanned. Daichi scoffed, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, just go to him after school. M’kay Daichi?” Michimiya asked as she raised a brow. She swears if Daichi chicken’s out she will kick him to next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi blinked. Yeah, he wasn’t ready. He was going to die of a heart attack. If he dies, he’s giving Asahi his volleyball and Michimiya his guitar. All his money goes to his younger siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’kay, Daichi?” Michimiya said threateningly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, her grip on it tightening. Damn, she was terrifying when she wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’ll go talk to him!” Daichi answered, a chill running down his spine. Michimiya sighed in relief as she let go of Daichi’s shoulder. She lightly patted him on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lunch’s ending soon, go back to your class Daichi,” Michimiya said as she lightly chuckled. “Good Luck Daichi.” She said with a smile as she jogged towards her classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed. “Michimiya! If I die I’m giving you my guitar!” He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to make it louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michimiya snorted. “You don’t need to die to give me that!” She chortled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets, throwing away the pancake wrapper. He could do it. He could manage. He won’t die because of him. He’s just a guy, just like Michimiya had said. He was just a very adorable, angelic guy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remember when Daichi said he wouldn’t die, and how he had indirectly promised his friend that he wouldn’t die? He lied. He was sure he was having a heart attack and was suffering from stage 10 colon cancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asahi had given him a pep talk, it was slightly encouraging, and it had managed to give Daichi enough courage to walk to the store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was the problem. He was outside the store. The weight of the situation failed to sink into him at the right moment, so now he was having an aneurysm panic attack. Think happy thoughts Daichi, like...fuck he had no happy thoughts to think. His mind was rotting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, act on instinct. Just, enter the store. It wasn’t intimidating, it looked adorable and homey. The sign outside was written in a beautiful cursive font, the display was an array of sweets and treats and there was a table that faced outside. Damn, this was a nice date location, especially since the stream was right in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi pressed the button so the electric doors would open, and he was hit with a wave of the euphorically sweet scent of chocolate and the zesty, tangy smell of lemon. There was also this faint smell of roasted coffee that lingered in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Welcome to Sugarwara!” Sugawara cheerily greeted him as he looked at Daichi. He was wearing an apron around his waist, and his beige sweater was rolled up. Fuck, he looked so...wholesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi cleared his throat. “I-Is that a pun on your name?” Daichi asked awkwardly as he walked towards the dessert fridge. Great first impression Daichi! Amazing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. It kinda sucks but it’s the Sugawara brand.” Sugawara chuckled. Daichi swore his brain just fried for a second. How could someone's laugh be so...heavenly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi found himself awkwardly chuckling, and before he knew it an awkward silence had enveloped both of them. Daichi nervously gripped on the strap of his bag as his eyes scanned the sugary confections. “A-Are you, by some chance, Daichi Sawamura?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi froze, his gaze moving towards the silver-haired teen. “Ahh, yeah. How do y-you know me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sighed in relief. He got it right, thank the heavens, that would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t. “You’re one of Asahi-san’s friends right? They say you look scary.” Sugawara paused before awkwardly chuckling. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-to sound rude. It's just...you don’t look scary, t-to me at least.” Sugawara continued as he sheepishly placed a hand on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed. “Oh.” Their eyes met, and Daichi took notice of how there were faint lines on his eyes, and how he had a shallow, yet visible laugh line. He must smile a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, a lot of people have told me that. I-I’m kind of used to it.” Daichi said with an earnest chuckle. Great, baby steps Daichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara pouted. “Isn’t it kind of bad that you’re used to it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi shrugged. “I’m desensitised to it at this point.” Fuck, that pout was really cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hummed a small ‘mhhm’ as he manoeuvred towards the display. “So? Who’s the special someone?” Sugawara teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi flushed, he came here for him, that was one thing, but he also wanted to eat something sweet, and it’s been a while since he treated himself. “Can’t a guy just treat himself after practice?” He jokingly hollered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara found himself smiling at the earnest response. “That’s nice.” He paused. “You know, not a lot of people our age come here to just treat themselves. They mostly come here to flirt.” Sugawara sighed as he leaned on the fridge, setting his elbows on top, resting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi felt regret sink into him. Sure, he wasn’t flirting, but he was going to ask him to join the volleyball club. Daichi found himself groaning in regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara raised a brow. “Was it something I said?” Sugawara nervously inquired as a frown tugged on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi let out a light gasp. “Oh, uh, I-I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for? You’ve been pretty polite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed. “I-I was going to ask you to join the volleyball club.” He admitted as he averted his gaze from Sugawara. “B-but I also came here for some sweets! I-I’m curious as to how they taste…” He trailed softly as he placed a hand on his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara was overwhelmed at the honesty of this guy. Not a lot of people owned up to their faults, and he hadn’t met someone this honest since his cousin. Sugawara chuckled. “You’re honest aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I guess...I just felt like I’m taking advantage of the fact you’re just nice to everyone…” Daichi continued as his eyes landed on the snowdrop designed lollipop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara noticed how Daichi was staring at the lollipop. “Do you want that one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi found himself nodding. “Can I get two of those?” He asked as he looked at Sugawara once more. The latter meekly nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi walked towards the register, fishing for his wallet in his bag. “You know, I like you Daichi-san,” Sugawara said as he gently wrapped the lollipops in the clear wrapper, tying a thin red ribbon on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-excuse me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only known you for like, 5 minutes, but you already seem like a better person than half of the people I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiled. “Thanks. I’m glad to know that I ain’t an asshole.” He remarked with newfound confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara chuckled as he gently set the lollipops beside the register. “That’ll be ¥1500.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me a discount?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For not being an egoistic asshole, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi snorted as he placed the cash on the tray. Sugawara punched it in and gave it to Daichi. There were a few moments of silence as Daichi held the small bag. “Y-you know what, here, take this,” Daichi said as he handed Suga one of the sweets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving it to me?” Suga asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to treat yourself sometimes you know, even if you might be sick of the taste,” Daichi stated as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara found himself smiling back. “I guess you’re right…” He paused, taking the candy from his hands. “Yeah, I guess I should start treating myself...say does the volleyball offer still stand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi owlishly blinked, clearly surprised. “I-I guess so...are you sure about it though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to move on. I can’t keep on holding onto the past, and I can’t keep on using the shop as an excuse to not join a club.”  He fessed as he gave Daichi the receipt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...will I see you tomorrow? At practice?” Daichi asked, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled. “Yeah, I guess you will.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi closed the door to his apartment, removing his shoes at the front and setting them on the shoe rack. He stumbled into his room, setting his bag down. He took the lollipop out of his bag and took out the receipt from his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unfolded the receipt, and his eyes widened as a yellow note fell from it. It was written in neat cursive, a small little doodle on it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi-san’s told me a lot about you Daichi, we really should hang out. Just the two us ∩^ω^∩</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>XXX-XXXX-XXX</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, Sugawara Koushi♡</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed. Now he knew why Asahi never told him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Asahi's just playing matchmaker.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>